clockwithoutafacefandomcom-20200213-history
Tenth Floor
The Tenth Floor is home to General Klobberduck. The emerald number 2 was found May 26, 2010, using clues from the Tenth Floor. Animated Scene From Official Website * Bathroom * Picture Caption: "Rustling sounds emanating from underbrush" * Animation: Snake in bathtub. Numbers *A tag with the number 24 is attached to a bearskin rug. *A tag with the number 25 is attached to tiger. *A tag with the number 26 is attached to a lion. *The snake is curled into the shape of an 8. *The spider has only 7 legs. *The clock is pointing at 10:05 (and 10 seconds) approximately. *3-legged stool + no legged snake + 7 legged spider = 307? *3-legged stool + no legged snake + 8 legged spider = 308? *3-legged stool + snake in the shape of an 8 + 7 legged spider = 387? Recurring Themes *'Stolen Item From Another Floor': Five of the six bars of lead from the Twelfth Floor are on the ground between the tree stumps to the right of the hammock. Three of the bars have Pb (the symbol of lead) stamped on them. Perhaps the 6th bar is hidden by the bird (standing in the pool), between its neck and the leaf that passes behind its beak. *'Missing Item Found On Another Floor: '''The missing rifle is on the Fourth Floor. *'Pink Doughnuts:' *'Eye': *'Snake: A red and grey snake in the sandy area. A sea serpent (?) in the bath tub. *'''Shower head: On the wall next to the waterfall? *'Clocks:' On wall, near hammock. Time appears to be 10 o'clock. *'Leak: ' *'Ladder:' Is it significant that this is the only apartment where the ladder in the elevator shaft is not shown? I read somewhere from a comment posted by Twintig (need to find the exact wording, sorry; will post when I find again) that he was frightened by a rustling or something and didn't finish the drawing). Other Items of Interest *Klobberduck is a character from the N64 Donky Kong game series - Kremlin class enemy - an alligator in a barrel that sounds like Daffy Duck when it talks. (Posted by freebornai on the Unfiction site Wed Apr 28, 2010 1:34 am). *On floor 2, Krieger Manzarek mentions bioluminescent tarantulas. The seven-legged tarantula in the desert is the only one in the book. State Final Solution: *'Florida' -- Guns on wall point to an alligator Past Thoughts: *The only place where a bear, tiger, and lion live together is in a zoo in Locust Grove, GA called Noah's Ark. *The animals (lion, tiger, bear) could also be a reference to the famous line from "The Wizard of Oz," which could point to Kansas. (Ha. They weren't in Kansas at that point in the movie). *The phrase is "lions and tigers and bears, oh my!". There are four elements in the phrase, but only three animals tagged with numbers. That could be a hint that the next number in the series is also important. The next number is 27, and Florida was the 27th state to join the Union. Highway Final Solution: *'I-75' -- The sum of the numbers on the tags found on animals is 24+25+26=75. Mile Final Solution: *'307' -- 3-legged stool + no legged snake + 7 legged spider Previous Thoughts *308 - Rest stop on I-75 matches a stool with three legs, a snake with zero legs, and a spider with eight legs. Possible Digging Location *On the grounds of the Noah's Ark Animal Rehab Center (with a lion, tiger, and bear) near I75 in Locust Grove, GA is a circular (eye) shape. Emerald Number Found *'2'. External Links Hit Contests Forum -- Tenth Floor Tweleve Forum -- 10th Floor Disobiki -- Ternky Tower Floors Category:Floors